Another Abbey Team
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet up with the Demolition Boys when they spend a week at Kai's for more training but get a few surprises when they face off against the mysterious new Abbey team, the Sirens.
1. Getting To Kai's

**Summary:** The Bladebreakers meet up with the Demolition Boys when they spend a week at Kai's for more training but get a couple surprises when the face off against the mysterious new Abbey team, the Sirens.

Falia: So this is your first fanfic??

Flame: Yup hope everyone likes it.

Ariella: I'm sure they will.

Faye: (rolls eyes)

Flame: I saw that Faye and because of it I'm going to make you do the disclosure thing.

Faye: Sure you will.

Falia & Ariella: (backs away in fear)

Faye: Ok ok I get the point jeesh.

Faye: Flame does not own Beyblade she only owns the Sirens.

**Another Abbey Team**

**Chapter 1: Going To Kai's**

Rei's POV

We were in Japan again and the cool winter air was setting in. "Tyson get to work" I heard Kai order. We had decided to spend the day at Tyson's before heading over to Kai's house. We were all surprised when Kai had invited up over since he spent so much time closing himself off from everyone. But ever since his grandfather was put in jail we had hoped he'd try warming up to us. Our hopes soon faltered when we learned that the Demolition Boys and a team called the Sirens were staying there as well. This meant harder training but Kai said that this was easier than the training he had gone through so we shouldn't complain.

End Rei's POV

"Rei! Rei!" Rei snapped back to reality as Kai yelled his name. "Would you stop daydreaming? It's your turn." The team could tell Kai wasn't in a good mood so they didn't risk starting an argument. Just then Kenny ran out of the house. They could tell he was scared. "Kai, telephone". Kenny said shakily. Kai turned and walked into the house. "Hey thanks for the break chief. By the way who was on the telephone?" Max asked. "It was Tala". Kenny quietly answered. "Why did you look so scared? We've talked to Tala before". Tyson stated. Kenny was just about to answer when Kai came out of the house. "Get your stuff our limo is here." Kai said. As the Bladebreakers gathered their things and headed to the front where they saw a black stretch limo.

"This thing is huge" Tyson and Max said in unison while Kenny and Rei just nodded in response. By the way they reacted you would think they had never seen a limo before in their lives. As the driver gathered their things and put them in the trunk the Bladebreakers got in and they headed off towards Kai's. Inside the limo Kenny kept typing on his computer trying to find information on the new team called the Sirens even though Kai had already told him he'd have no luck. Max and Tyson wouldn't stop bouncing around while Rei and Kai sat calmly.

"Would you two sit down already?" Kai said coldly. "Oh come on Kai stop being so grumpy for once and have some fun". Tyson said still bouncing around. "Hmph" was all Kai said in response. "Rei stop glaring at them its not gonna help". This time it was Kenny who spoke up. "Still havn't found anything have you?" Rei asked taking his glare off Tyson. "Nope" Kenny quickly answered. The only one trying to not get into trouble was Max. He decided to help out by getting Tyson to settle down. But in the end failed miserably. Two hours later the limo pulls up to a three story Mansion. "Wow Kai this is where you live? Max shouted. The others just stood and stared. "Come on". Kai said calmly. The Bladebreakers followed Kai inside and were greeted by two teams. The Demolition Boys and the team Kai introduced as the Sirens.

**AU:** Well I hope everyone liked it. If I get enough reviews of people liking it I'll probably do another chapter if you guys want.


	2. Meeting The Sirens

**Summary:** The Bladebreakers meet up with the Demolition Boys when they spend a week at Kai's for more training but get a couple surprises when they face off against the mysterious new Abbey team, the Sirens.

Flame: Hey thanks the reviews, I loved them they were great. I'm glad you like my story.

Ariella: Told you they would like it.

Flame: Well I wasn't sure.

Ariella: Oh

Faye&Falia: Hey guys sorry were late.

Flame: That's ok.

Falia: Great

Flame: But because you're both late, you both get to do the disclaimer.

Faye: Crap

Ariella: Suckers

Falia: Oh shut up Ariella

Flame: Eh disclaimer now.

Faye&Falia: Oh ok already, Flame does not own beyblade she only owns the Sirens.

**Another Abbey Team**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Sirens**

("So these are the Sirens") Thought Tyson

Clears throat "Guess I should introduce everyone" Tala said when he realized nobody was gonna say anything.

"Sirens meet the Bladebreakers. You already know Kai, these are his teammates Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny. Bladebreakers meet the Sirens this is their leader Alexia but we call her Alex, and her teammates Katie, Amber, and Tina"

The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) looked the Sirens over and noticed a few things. The Sirens looked and dressed similar. But while they had their similarities they also had their differences. Katie had waist length dark red hair that had black tips and bangs, and emerald green eyes. She wore dark blue jeans with silver web prints, a black toob top with a silver scull with crossing swords at the top and black fingerless gloves. Alex had waist length light purple hair with navy blue tips and bangs, and baby blue eyes. She wore dark blue jeans with red web prints, a black halter-top with a red spider on the front and red fingerless gloves. Amber had floor length light orange hair that was put in a high ponytail with two shoulder length locks on the sides of her face. She wore dark blue jeans with white web prints, a black tank top with a white panther on the front and white fingerless gloves. Tina had light pink shoulder length hair put in a high ponytail with one chin length lock of hair on the side of her face and black eyes. She wore dark blue jeans with light purple web prints, an elbow length sleeved black shirt with two light purple crossing scythes.

After Tala introduced everyone Tyson was going to say something but before he could the Sirens and Demolition Boys left the room. So Kai decided to show everyone to there bedrooms. Kai headed for the stairs the Bladebreakers followed. He brought them to the second level and showed them where they would sleep. He told them that them the Demolition Boys were down the east wing hall, the Sirens had the south wing hall, they had the west wing hall and the north hall had unoccupied bedrooms. He then told them the third floor was his grandfather's so it was off limits and the first floor had the training rooms, kitchen, dining room, a living room and a game room. As the Bladebreakers looked around they noticed that the walls and carpets were all dark, except in some of the bedrooms where they were light and the floor and doors were oak wood. After the tour was over the butler rang the bell for dinner and they headed to the dining room. The first thing they noticed was how big the table was and where everyone was seated. They took there seats and dinner was served. After they finished eating Kai let them off of training so he could talk to Tala and Alex in privet.

With Kai, Tala, and Alex

"Those are your teammates" Alex said sarcastically.

"Yeah its such a shame isn't it. He did better when he was with the Demolition Boys" Tala laughed.

"Shut up you two" Kai coldly stated.

"Oh chill Kai. So what's up with this new brilliant training idea of yours?" Alex said becoming serious.

"I want your team to battle against my team so they can get better and stop acting so cocky" Kai continued.

"Your kidding right you have that little brainiac kid that will try recording my teams moves. I won't risk it." Alex replied.

"Don't tell me your afraid it will be harder. Look if it makes you feel any better I'll have him not use his computer. The Demolition Boys can make sure of that" Kai calmly stated.

"If you want your team can practice against my team and Kai to show what's in store for them" Tala said trying to get some words in.

"Come on Alex what do you say" Kai asked.

"Fine" Alex muttered not liking the idea.

"Great" Kai and Tala said at the same time giving each other a small smirk.

"I'll go tell them " Alex said standing up and leaving.

With Kai and Tala

"Are you sure about this" Tala asked turning to Kai.

"No but I do know that my teams not going to have it so easy. Once they realize how hard it is to beat the Sirens even with Kenny and Dizzy's help they'll start training harder." Kai replied.

"Well I just hope your plan works." Tala stated as he turned to leave.

("Me too") Kai thought before catching up to Tala.

Back with everyone

As Kai and Tala entered the game room they saw everyone sitting infront of the televison watching the South Park Movie. Since there was nothing else to do that night because they had the day off from training Kai and Tala decided to watch the movie with the others. It was 11:35 when the movie had gotton done and they decided to all get some sleep. Especially since the captains all declared a longer training session in the morning if they disagreed. So they all headed off to bed.

"AAAAHHHHHH KAI YOU JERK" Tyson, Rei, and Max screamed.

"Wake up you morons" Kai yelled to his teammates.

As soon as Kai yelled this there were groans coming from one on the rooms on the first floor. Apparently Kai didn't want to bother going into the rooms one by one to wake his fellow team members up so he thought of a quicker, wetter way. After he knew that they were all up Kai headed into the dining room to find everyone else already there.

"What was that all about?" Amber asked sipping on her morning coffee.

"Moron hall wouldn't wake up so I improvised" Stated Kai calmly taking in his coffee.

"What did you do to wake them up" Ian asked quickly before anyone else had a chance.

"Threw them in the pool" Kai answered calmly making everyone else laugh.

"So hows this training session going to go exactly" Brian asked to no one in particular.

"Easy. We're going to start off by having the Bladebreakers watch as we cream your team and Kai into the ground in a battle" Katie said failing to try and hide her smirk.

"How did you know that? You weren't even with Alex, Kai, and Tala when they were talking about it" Spencer piped in.

"Alex told us last night before we went to bed" Katie answered while looking at her coffee spoon.

"When do we start anyway?" Tina eagerly asked.

"As soon as the morons get here" Kai stated cooly

About fifteen minutes later the Bladebreakers arrived. They quickly eat and followed everyone outside. They were told that they were going to watch the Demolition Boys and Kai face off against the Sirens in a preview battle. Kenny opened up his laptop but Spencer took it away saying that he wasn't allowed to use it unless the Sirens were ok with it.

"Man they're really privet arent they?" Max wispered to Tyson and Rei.

"Yeah but I can understand why. They're entering the tournament and are already showing us what they can do. I guess they just don't want Kenny and Dizzy analyzing their moves" Rei replied.

"Whatever I'm still the best" Tyson stated cockily.

"Well they are a Biovolt team. So I'm guessing they're gonna be good considering" Rei started but was interrupted by Kenny.

"Considering what"

"Considering the fact that Kai got the Demolition Boys and this new team together to show us what they can do. That means they must be really good" Rei continued.

"You ladies done chatting over there so we can get this demonstration going?" Kai coldly asked his team.

"Sorry Kai" they shouted.

"Good" Kai replied coldly.

"Now this is how its going to be paired. We'll have Ian against Tina, Brian against Amber, Tala against Katie, and Kai against Alex" Spencer announced while continuing his announcing.

"First up Ian and Tina"

TBC

AU: OOOOOOO I put a cliffy in there. My next chappy if ya want it will be the start of the preview and battles. I know I'm dragging on the whole what can they do thing so you'll get anxious and wanna read it. Hope its working. Please review peoples I love reviews.


	3. Let The Games Begin

**Another Abbey Team**

Flame: OMG I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story

Faye: How hard is it to continue this story

Flame: Well sorry but it's a harder story to think of then my other stories

Falia: It's ok

Ariella: Yeah just type and send

Faye: Come on lets stop fighting so Flame can type her story

Flame: Thanks

Falia: Whatever

Faye: Leave here alone

Flame: None of us own Beyblade. We only own the Sirens and this story we are writing.

**Chapter 3 Let The Games Begin **

Outside

"First up Ian vs. Tina" Spencer announced as the two opponents made there way to the dish.

"You should watch this carefully." Spencer mumbled to the Blade Breakers.

"Why" Kenny questioned

"You'll see" Spencer replied

As the Blade Breakers watched on they saw nothing special at first but were still worried by Ian's look. He looked in on the battle with determination but you could see fear hidden in his features.

"Quit playing around Tina" Ian yelled

"What did he say?" Max questioned

"Simple Tina isn't really battling. More like playing," Spencer replied

"It looks like Ian's getting scared" Tyson smirked

"Shut it Tyson Ian hasn't been able to make a hit and even though Tina is playing she's also attacking" Rei said

"It looks like she's wearing him down so she can make one hit and end the game" Max commented

"Well that is her style" Spencer added

"WHAT?" the Blade Breakers half-yelled

"That's what I said" Spencer replied

"Each Siren has her own battle technique and her own bladeing style" Spencer continued

"Tala what do you think?" Bryan asked

"I think we're in trouble" Tala replied

"Yes well we'll see" Kai stepped in

"Kai what were you thinking when you asked for this" Bryan whispered

"I was thinking of getting them out of that dingy abbey and away from Boris" Kai continued

"Oh" Tala and Bryan replied

As the battle raged on it was clear that both opponents were getting tired but Ian most of all. If Tina was tired she had a great way of not showing it. They stood there battling their blades fighting and neither one giving up. You could tell this battle was far from over though unless one of them dropped. Just when you thought nothing could get weirder Tina stood up and glared at Ian. Ian just stood up straight and tried to defend as Tina emitted a soft purple glow from her blade giving it more speed and power. All of a sudden a purple butterfly emerged from Tina's blade and circled high above the dish.

"Perrysun attack now" Tina yelled but even though Ian was tired he could still dodge.

"That's it Ian no more playing" Tina warned

"What?" Ian questioned

"Nova Crescent" Tina yelled

Ian tried to move out of the way but it was to late as Tina's blade took a direct hit into Ian's and sent it flying out of the dish.

They looked on but couldn't believe it Ian's blade was out and so was Ian.

"He just needs to rest" Tala said

"IAN" Tina yelled running to his side

"It's ok Tina don't worry he'll be fine" Bryan said keeping her outside

"I want to go in and look after him," Tina said

"I don't know" Tala replied

"Hey I'm done with my battle you don't need me right now" Tina argued

"Just let her go" Kai interrupted

"Please" Tina begged

"Oh alright if its ok with Alex" Tala replied

"Its fine just let her go" Alex said walking up to the group

"Ok go" Tala replied

"Thanks" Tina said as she ran after Ian

"What's that about" Tyson asked

"Tina's going to look after Ian" Spencer replied

"Oh" Tyson said

While this was happening the Demolition Boys, Kai, and the Sirens decided to take a 15-minute break to check their blades and launchers.

"WE'RE GOING INSIDE TO CHECK OUR EQUIPTMENT" Amber yelled

As the two teams and Kai headed inside the Blade Breakers and Spencer soon joined them.

**Inside**

"Well that sure was entertaining" Bryan smirked

"Yeah well she likes to play as you already knew" Amber smirked back

"Well that's not your tactic, which I'm glad of" Bryan replied

"Why's that?" Amber asked

"Because its more fun when I'm not being toyed with" Bryan answered

The bladers took a seat and pulled out there blades inspecting them and chatting like friends.

"So when are you and Tala going to start dating Kai?" Alex teased

This made everyone look. Especially the Blade Breakers.

"WE"RE NOT GAY" Tala and Kai yelled in unison

"Ok, ok calm down I'm just kidding" Alex defended

After Alex looked away Tala and Kai looked at each other and blushed. They then quickly looked away. 15 minutes later Spencer stood up.

"Are you sure your not gay" Tyson asked

"POSITIVE" They yelled again

"Lets go," he commanded

**Outside**

They were out in the back again and two new opponents walked up to the dish.

"Our new opponents are…" Spencer yelled

**Bryan vs. Amber**


End file.
